Unholy Matrimony
by stitchandshock
Summary: There are many ways to keep occupied at a wedding reception. There's the conventional way... and then there's the way that Stein and Marie decide to do it.


**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written much - blame school. **

**Here's a short little story that goes alongside chapter 19 of Stitched Together - the Kid/Maka wedding chapter. But this is 100% Stein/Marie. I promise :D**

Marie smirked slightly as she poked her head around the door of the women's bathroom.

"We're good." Marie said, dragging Stein by his tie into the bathroom. She turned around and locked the door; luckily, the reception had individual bathrooms with only one facility. It was unfortunate, however, for any women at the reception who actually had to use the bathroom.

Marie jerked Stein forwards as she backed against the wall, pressing their lips together firmly. Marie nipped at Stein's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Stein obliged as he pinned Marie's wrists against the white, tiled wall, tongues battling in each other's mouths for dominance. Marie undid Stein's tie as they continued kissing, scrunching it up and throwing it across the room. Stein pulled away, breathing heavily, and looked at Marie.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Stein asked. Marie, her breathing laboured, responded.

"Very." she whispered.

Stein grinned and turned Marie around. She pressed her forehead to the wall as Stein unzipped her dress, watching it fall to the floor as Stein placed his hands on her hips. He then turned Marie around, pressing her backwards against the basin. Marie arched her back and moaned as Stein kissed down her jaw, her neck and to the space in between her bonded breasts.

"Stein…" she whispered, her hands clutching for something; anything to hold onto. It first found the cold water tap, and when Stein began to suckle on her pulse, her hand slipped and turned the tap on full blast. The water spurted out onto Stein's shirt.

"Oh, that's just too bad." Marie grinned, pulling Stein's shirt over his back, shoulders and arms. Stein smirked and grabbed Marie by the waist, the two of them stumbling over to press against the toilet cubicle door, Stein slamming against it.

"I'm going to bruise after this one." Stein said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Marie rasped. Stein groaned at the back of his throat and latched his mouth to Marie's collarbone, sucking on it and listening to Marie's moans. As he pulled away, he continued to lick at the darkening spot like an animal.

"Stein." Marie whispered, hooking her thumbs in Stein's trouser waistband. Stein unhooked Marie's bra with one hand, a trick he'd gotten the hang of over the years, and Marie slid it off of her arms. Stein turned Marie around to press against the cubicle, kissing along the top and underside of her breasts.

"Stein…" Marie moaned, lacing her fingers up into Stein's hair, breathing heavily.

"Yes?" Stein asked, looking up at her. Marie narrowed her eyes and smirked, grabbing the front of his trousers and undoing the button and fly, watching intently as they fell to the ground. Marie couldn't help but grin at the obvious tenting in Stein's boxers, looking up at him and pulling his lips to hers.

Marie pressed her hips up against Stein's dominantly, wrapping her arm around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Marie…" Stein whispered into the blonde's ear, causing her to take in a sharp breath. By this time, the two of them could not take much more. Marie backed against the corner of the room and the small cubicle, pulling Stein back with her. Stein grinned and grabbed at the band of Marie's underwear, toying with it playfully.

"Stein…" Marie said, looking up at lustful olive eyes.

"Marie?" Stein asked, running his fingers up and down her thigh.

"With the greatest respect, _get on with it!_" Marie said, her breathing laboured. Stein grinned at her want for him, the want bordering on need. Marie slid her underwear over her hips, kicking then off as they fell off of her long, slinky legs. Stein removed his boxers and pressed up against Marie, causing her to gasp at the pressure.

"Ste-ein…" she clawed at his back. Stein obliged her request, pushing into her, shallowly, slowly. It wasn't his fault; a bathroom wasn't exactly built for 'ease of access'; well, not in the way Stein and Marie needed it to, anyway.

Marie groaned as her back hit the cold tiles, and looked around her. On her left, a hand rail. On her right, the door of the toilet cubicle. Marie lifted one hand to grab the top of the door, and looked at Stein. Stein knew what she was planning, and was incredibly impressed with her creativity, not to mention completely and utterly turned on.

Stein placed his hands under Marie's backside as she pushed up on the hand rail, supporting her. Automatically, Marie squeaked as Stein was able to push completely into her.

"Stein!" Marie moaned as Stein tightened his grip on her backside, the friction between the two growing. Stein groaned in the back of his throat as he continued to thrust inside of Marie, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Marie, are you o-" Stein started, but Marie was way past the point of no return.

"Mmhm!" she squeaked, her eyes squeezing shut and her mouth falling open. After a few more thrusts, Marie could take no more. She climaxed, but as she did so, her limbs went slack.

"_Stein!_" she called, losing her grip on the bathroom stall and throwing her arms around Stein for dear life. As she did so, Stein grabbed onto her at his climax, his grip tightening with a loud groan as he released inside of Marie.

Between heaving breaths, Stein managed to put Marie down, both still recovering from their highs. Stein managed to put his boxers on as he staggered to the sink, grabbing onto the basin.

"Holy crap." he laughed, catching his breath. Marie also had to laugh at her climax; flailing around and nearly concussing herself all in the pursuit of ecstasy. Marie walked over to Stein and stood at the basin next to him, after she had replaced her underwear and bra. She tutted at the darkened spot on her collarbone.

"My dress better cover this." Marie said. Stein walked around her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Still worth it though, wasn't it?" Stein asked. Marie sighed.

"We're naked in the bathroom of our former students' wedding reception. We're going to hell, but it was worth it." Marie smiled, running her hand around the back of Stein's neck. Marie ran over to the door and looked through the slight gap in the side.

"Oh, thank goodness." Marie said. There was nobody there.

"Alright, come on, let's get dressed." Marie said, throwing Stein his shirt. The two of them got redressed, but when it came to Stein's tie, it was another story.

"Marie, what did you do to this?" Stein asked, the tie all scrunched and tangled.

"Here." Marie said, untangling the tie and wrapping it around Stein's neck, tying it for him.

"Alright." Stein said.

"Okay, you go first, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Marie said, kissing Stein on the cheek.

"You can't say we're not spontaneous." Stein said.

"If you don't get out of here now, I'm going to jump you again." Marie bit her lip. Stein smirked.

"Is that supposed to convince me _to_ leave?" Stein asked.

"Go." Marie said. Stein smirked and, once checking the surroundings were clear, walked out of the bathroom.

Marie walked into the small toilet cubicle and put the lid down, sitting on it. She couldn't help but smirk to herself.

_Who says we can't be spontaneous?_


End file.
